1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a photoresist film in a semiconductor device and method of forming a photoresist film using the same and, more particularly, to an apparatus for forming a photoresist film and method of forming a photoresist film using the same which can form an uniform photoresist film through a post-process performed in a first and a second chambers after forming a photoresist film on a wafer.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Generally, a photolithography process for manufacturing a semiconductor device involves a coating process, a light exposure process, and a develop process for a photoresist film. In the coating process, the photoresist is dispensed on the wafer fixed at a spin chuck under a vacuum state. After the dispensing of photoresist is completed, the spin chuck is rotated at a high speed. Also, the wafer is rotated, thus, the photoresist dispensed on center portion of the wafer is dispersed uniformly on entire surface of the wafer by a centrifugal force. After coating process, the baking process is performed to remove a solvent contained in the photoresist film 9.
As shown In FIG. 1A, microscopic riffle waves A which can not be seen by a human's eye are existed on the surface of the photoresist film 9 coated on the wafer 8 by this process. Also, as shown in FIG. 1B, a plurality of pin holes B and peeling portions C are formed in the photoresist film 9. At this state, if the exposure process is performed, the microscopic riffle waves A, the pin holes B and the lifting portions C have caused a microscopic defocus.
In addition, in the baking process, the wafer 9 is loaded on a heater block or loaded in a bake oven. The wafer is heated on the heater block in contact heating manner or in the bake oven in heat convention manner. Therefore, the photoresist film 9 is not dried uniformly, especially an inner portion of the photoresist film 9 is not dried completely. Also, in case of using the heater block, since the heat is transferred from a bottom surface of the wafer to the photoresist film, the pattern can be damaged by the heat, thereby lowering the characteristic of device.